The purpose of the Biostatistical Core is to provide consultation services for all investigators in the Comprehensive Center for Oral Health Research of Discovery on issues of study design and data analysis. Drs. Beaty and Lele, both co-investigators in the Johns Hopkins Center for Craniofacial Development and Disorders, will work with investigators on projects that address issues of statistical analysis. In addition, the Biostatistical Core will serve as a referral center for the morphometric analysis needed for Projects IV and VI. Dr. Richtsmeier and Lele will serve as consultants for all morphometric analyses and image data from other clinical centers will be transmitted to Dr. Richtmeier's lab for storage and analysis.